Stuck on a Island
by KNDNumbuuh3.4
Summary: Hoagie has invented a new ship. Unluckily, the ship has crashed onto a deserted island. Will everyone be stuck there forever? How will they survive? Will madness happen? 3x4, 2x5, 1x362, and a little 2x3. DISCONTINUED! I AM SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. This is my new story. In this story they are all 17 and they are in the TND, so they didn't get their memories erased. Yay! Well, I hope you like it. Enjoy! Oh, and it's featuring Rachel, numbuh 362. **

* * *

_**NO POV**_

"Nigel, Can I asked you a question?" The blonde boy asked the bald boy.

Nigel looked at Wally then at the door. "You just did."

"Just ask Abby. Nigel is too busy waiting for Rachel to come." Abby smirked.

"Oh, yeah. Rachel is coming Nigel. Are you going to make a move?" Wally smirked as well.

Nigel snapped his head towards Abby and Wally. "Shut up!" Nigel started to smirk. "What about you and Kuki, huh? Are you going to go make your move?"

Wally started turning red. Abby laughed. "Oh, he got you, baby."

"Shut up! How about you and Hoagie? Are you going to go flirt with him?" Wally smirked.

Abby turned red. "Shut up, boy! Now what was your first question?"

Wally rolled his eyes. "I wanted to know where Hoagie is, so I can play videogames. I am bored."

"He's working on some new ship or something." Abby smirked. "Maybe, Kuki will want to play with you."

"Shut up." Wally huffed.

"GUYS, I FINISHED THE NEW SHIP! LET'S TAKE IT FOR A SPIN!" Hoagie yelled.

Abby and Wally went over to go check out the new ship. Nigel stayed, so he could wait for Rachel.

Wally and Abby walked over to Hoagie. Their mouths drop.

"Why is it covered in flowers and rainbows?" Wally whined.

Hoagie sighed and pointed to Kuki who was painting the rest of the ship. "She did it."

Kuki put her hands on her hip. "Whoa. You said I could paint it."

"Well, I thought you were going to paint it black with flames or something." Hoagie yelled at her.

Kuki was about to yell back, but Abby did it before she could. "Hoagie! You should know Kuki by now. You honestly thought she would paint flames on it?" Hoagie nodded. "You are an idiot."

Nigel and Rachel came in. "Why is the new ship covers in rainbows and girl stuff?" Nigel asked.

Everyone pointed to Kuki who was still painting it. Nigel sighed heavily. "That explains that." Rachel and him walked into the ship. "Well, let's go take it for a spin."

"What? I am not getting in that stupid, cruddy, girl, crap thing." Wally protested.

Kuki's lips started quivering. "You won't? I thought you would like it."

Wally didn't notice that she was about to cry. "Why the hell would you think I would like this stupid, ugly, crappy thing?"

Tears filled Kuki's eyes. "WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kuki ran out of the door bawling her eyes out.

"Oops." Wally said.

Abby slapped her hand against her face. "You made her cry. You go and fix it."

"Why do I have to do it?" Wally complained.

"Because you made-" Abby was cut off.

"It's okay. I will go talk to her." Abby gave Hoagie a look. Hoagie winked at her and continued. "I'll kiss her to make her better." Wally's blood started boiling. Abby, Nigel, and Rachel started laughing. "Prepare yourself, when Kuki and I walk out we will be locking lips and mak-"

"That's okay! I changed my mind. I will go make her feel better." Wally yelled and headed towards Kuki's room.

"Nice." Everyone said in unison.

_In Kuki's room…_

Wally slowly knocked on Kuki's door. He heard a "come in", so he let himself in. "Are you okay, Kuki?"

Kuki snapped her head to look at Wally. "GO AWAY!"

Wally walked up to her slowly. "Everyone_ REALLY _wants you to come. If you can't do it for me. Do it for them."

Kuki looked at Wally and dried her eyes. "Fine. I will do it for them." She stood up and walked towards her door. "A piece of crap would make a better friend than you."

Wally's heart sank, but he still followed her out to the others.

They both approached the new ship and got in. Hoagie stopped Wally before he could enter. "She cool with you now." Wally shook my head. "What did she say?

Wally sighed. "She said a piece of crap would make a better friend than me."

Hoagie chuckled a little. "Get in and talk to her."

Wally and Hoagie stepped in. Hoagie went to go start the engine and Wally sat next to Kuki. When he sat next to her she got up and sat somewhere else.

Hoagie started up the engine and flew out of the tree house. Nigel was impressed it flew really smoothly. "Nice work, numbuh two, it flies great."

Kuki looked out the window and saw smoke coming from the back engine. "Guys, is that suppose to be happening?"

Everyone looked out the window. "NO!" They all screamed in unison.

Nigel went up to Hoagie as fast as he could. "Hoagie the back engine just failed"

"What? That isn't right." Hoagie looked out the window and saw the back engine. "Crap! EVERYONE BUCKLE UP! WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!"

Everyone quickly buckled up. Wally sat up and sat next to Kuki and buckled up. He could see a terrified look in her eyes. "Are you okay, Kooks?"

She snapped her head at Wally to look him in the eyes. "Don't talk to me!"

The plane started heading down at some abandoned island. "HANG ON!" Hoagie yelled.

Right, when Hoagie said that Kuki grabbed Wally as hard as she could for safety. Wally looked at Kuki was scared to death. He put his arm around her and hugged her. "Kuki?"

"Yeah?" She said as she squeezed him tighter.

"This might be the last time we get to see each other. I just wanted to let you know. That I… I… lov- think you are a awesome friend."

Kuki sighed. "I think you are an awesome friend too."

_CRASH_

* * *

Kuki slowly opened her eyes to see if she was in heaven or not. She wasn't. She was on an island with Wally, Abby, Rachel, Nigel, and Hoagie. "Guys wake up!"

Wally slowly opened his eyes with everyone else. "Where are we?"

Nigel helped Rachel up. "On a deserted island."

Hoagie helped Abby up as well. "How are we going to get out of this place?"

"We will have to contact someone from the TND to come and get us." Rachel dusted the sand from her.

"With what? We are on a _deserted _island." Abby snapped.

"Hoagie, did you install a communicator into the ship?" Rachel asked Hoagie.

"Yeah, I did!" Hoagie walked into the crashed ship as everyone else followed.

Hoagie grabbed the communicator. "Hello? Anybody there?" They waited for a second until they heard a muffling sound. "Hello! This is numbuh 2 with sector V and numbuh 362. We are trapped on a deserted island. Our plane crashed and we need assistants to come pick us up." Silence.

"Hello?" Hoagie said. "No answer."

"Well, for now. Let's find somewhere to sleep because it is getting late. We will figure this out tomorrow morning." Rachel said.

They all nodded and walked out of the ruined ship. They all sat down on the sand.

Kuki found three giant leaves and a lot of little leaves. "Guys, we can use this giant leaves as blankets and these little leaves for pillows."

"Problem. There is only three giant leave blankets." Abby stated.

"We will have to buddy up." Nigel said as he took the blankets and handed one to Wally, Abby, and Rachel. "Abby and Hoagie you buddy up. Rachel and me will buddy up and Kuki and Wally will buddy up.

They all nodded except for Wally he just gave Nigel a death glare which Nigel chuckled at.

Kuki snuggled next to Wally and fell asleep. Wally hand the most reddest blush on his face, but ended up falling asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I will update everyone two days. That means I won't update tomorrow, but the next day. So, yay! Please, review. **


	2. The toad

**I DO NOT OWN KND -cries- **

**Hi, everyone. This is chapter 2 of my new story. I hope you like it. -gives cookies and milk- Enjoy the story! I updated early because I am awesome.**

* * *

Abby slowly opened her eyes and stretched. She looked around seeing where she was. She remembered that she was stranded on an island with Nigel, Rachel, Kuki, Wally, and Hoagie. "Stupid Island."

Hoagie heard Abby grumbling about this stupid island. Hoagie got up and approached Abby slowly, so she wouldn't hit him. Abby isn't a morning person. "How did you sleep?"

Abby turned around and saw Hoagie with his messy hair and goggles on his head. "Decent and you?"

"Terrible." Hoagie groaned loudly. Hoagie looked at Abby. "Somebody kept hogging our leaf blanket."

Abby looked around nervously. "Abby will keep her eye out for whoever did that."

"I am starving." Hoagie whined.

"Want to try and find some food while the others are sleeping?" Asked Abby. Hoagie nodded and they both went into the jungle to find food.

* * *

Kuki yawned a little bit and woke up. She looked to her left and saw a blonde teenager snuggled up against her. She blushed a little and decided to wake him up. "Wally."

"A couple more hours, mom." Wally mumbled.

"Wally! It's me Kuki. Wake up." Kuki started shaking him a little.

Wally opened his eyes and looked at Kuki and noticed he was snuggled up against her. He shot up fast and blushed. Kuki stood up too.

Wally looked around and saw Nigel and Rachel snuggled together, but no sign of Hoagie and Abby. "Where is Hoagie and Abby?"

Kuki looked around and saw the same thing Wally had seen. "I don't know. Maybe they went to go get some food."

Wally shrugged. "Maybe."

Kuki decided to go wake up Rachel and Nigel. "Rachel. Nigel. Wake up!"

They both shot up as fast as Wally did. Rachel looked around and remembered she was on an island. "Okay, let's get to work. We need to get off this island." Rachel stood up. "Is everybody here?"

"Abby and Hoagie have gone missing." Wally said.

Rachel turned around and saw that Hoagie and Abby weren't sleeping there anymore. "Well, we need to find them. Nigel and I will find a way to communicate to the TND for help. Kuki and Wally you both will go look for Abby and Hoagie." Kuki and Wally nodded and headed for the jungle to find Hoagie and Abby.

"Let's get working on that communication." Rachel said as she motioned Nigel to follow.

* * *

"Abby I think we are lost." Hoagie whined.

"Really? Abby didn't notice that!" Abby said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess I am the only smart one here then." Hoagie teased.

Abby grabbed her hat and started whacking him with it. Hoagie winced in pain. "Shit! I am sorry! I was joking! Please, stop hitting me with your hat!" Abby put the red hat back on her head and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Hoagie asked.

"Abby don't know where the hell we are going." Abby said.

Hoagie started swaying around. "Look, Abby. A soda machine."

"It's just your imagination." Abby said. She looked at the spot Hoagie was heading towards. "Wait, I see it."

They both started walking towards the "soda machine". They started inserting "money" that they had in their pockets. They pressed the "buttons" on the "soda machine".

Hoagie got irritated that it wouldn't give him his soda. "GIVE ME MY SODA!"

* * *

"Did you hear that? It sounded like Hoagie." Kuki said happily.

"They must be around here somewhere." Wally said.

They both followed the direction they heard the voice. They saw Abby and Hoagie pressing a rock and shoving leaves at it.

Kuki walked up to Abby and put her hand on Abby's shoulder. "Abby? Are you okay? What are you doing?"

"Abby is trying to get my soda from this rip off soda machine." Abby stated.

Kuki walked back to Wally. "They must be imagining things."

"We have to get them to come with us." Wally said. Kuki nodded.

"Hoagie! Abby! Nigel found sodas. If you want some you have to follow us." Kuki said as she motioned towards the direction Rachel and Nigel are.

"The white bowling ball has sodas?" Hoagie asked.

Kuki started chuckling. "Yes, the white bowling ball has sodas."

Wally motioned them to come. "Come on."

Hoagie and Abby started following Wally and Kuki.

* * *

"Maybe, it's a loose connection." Rachel said as she looked at the communicator. They haven't got a reply only mumbles.

"Yeah." Nigel started looking at the wires. They all seemed to be fine. Except, one wire wasn't plugged in all the way. "This wire wasn't plugged in all the way." He plugged the wire in its slow perfectly. "Now try."

Rachel flipped the switch to turn on the communicator, again. "Hello? This is numbuh 362. I am with sector V. We have crashed on a deserted island and we need help. Is anybody there?" They both waited for a second and heard a mumbling sound, again. "Hello. Who is this? I repeat we need assistance. Sector V and I have crashed on a deserted island. We need help!" Nigel and Rachel didn't hear the mumbling.

"This mysterious person is starting to get on my nerves." Nigel snapped as he sat down.

Rachel followed and sat down with him. "Yeah, me too. This is hopeless."

Nigel looked at Rachel then at the ground. "Well, they will end up noticing we are missing and send a search team looking for us."

"Yeah, but people have to be missing for one week before the TND will look for us." Rachel sighed.

* * *

"Look, there is the plane." Kuki pointed at the plane.

"Finally." Wally groaned.

Abby and Hoagie both collapsed on the ground and started snoring. Kuki looked at them. "What? Oh no! What if they are dead?"

"Relax! They are fine. I will go get Rachel and Nigel. You stay with them." Wally ran over to the crashed plane to get Nigel and Rachel.

Kuki bent down and started shaking them gently. "Come on. Wake up."

Moments later Wally came running out with Nigel. "What happened to them?"

Kuki stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants. "We found them in the jungle and they were pushing a rock and shoving leaves at it. They were imagining it. We got here and they just passed out. Wait, where is Rachel?"

Nigel bent down and helped Wally pick up Hoagie. "We were talking then all of a sudden she passed out." Kuki nodded

Kuki bent down and started dragging Abby into the crashed plane as Wally and Nigel picked up Hoagie and brought him in.

"AAH!" Rachel screamed.

Kuki jumped up in the air. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

Rachel backed away from Kuki. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Rachel ran outside and fell to the ground as Nigel, Wally, and Kuki followed her. Rachel started pointing at the sun. "Why is that flashlight so bright?"

Kuki, Wally and Nigel stared at each other in confusion. Nigel walked up to Rachel. "Rachel that is the sun. Are you feeling okay?"

"THAT FLASHIGHT IS SO BRIGHT! TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!" Rachel screamed.

"Why didn't you invite us to the- AH THAT FLASHLIGHT IS SO BRIGHT!" Hoagie screamed as he walked out of the crashed plane.

"What's goin- TURN THAT FLASHLIGHT OFF!" Abby screamed.

"What's happening?" Kuki asked nervously.

Wally ran up to Kuki and hugged her. "Its okay, Kooks. We will figure out what is happening, okay?" Wally waited for her to reply. "Kooks?" He still waited. "Kuki!" He let go of her and she fell to the ground she has passed out as well. "Okay, Nigel. What is happening?"

"TURN THE FLASHLIGHT OFF!" Rachel, Abby, and Hoagie screamed in unison.

"I don't know. We need to figure it out NOW!" Nigel yelled.

"GIANT YELLOW RAINBOW MONKEY IS TO BRIGHT!" Kuki yelled.

Wally ran over to Kuki and started shaking her. "Kuki! What happened to you?"

"TURN OFF THE YELLOW RAINBOW MONKEY!" Kuki screamed.

"TURN IT OFF!" Kuki, Rachel, Hoagie, and Abby screamed.

Kuki, Rachel, Hoagie, and Abby ran into the forest. Wally tried to run after him, but Nigel stopped him. "Will get them later."

Wally pulled his arm back in frustration. "What? We have to get them now!"

Nigel shook his head. "No. We need to figure out what happened to them before it happens to us."

Wally nodded and they both went into the crashed plane to figure out what happened to their sun hating friends.

"It must have been something they ate to make them so weird." Nigel pondered.

"Kuki didn't eat anything. I was with her the whole time." Wally said.

"Rachel didn't eat anything either." Nigel said.

_RIBBIT _

Wally and Nigel turned their heads and saw a frog. Nigel's eyes bulged out of his head. "Don't touch that frog or let it touch you. I know what happened to Rachel, Hoagie, Kuki, and Abby."

They both backed away from the frog slowly. "What happened to them?"

Nigel pointed at the frog. "That frog only lives in jungles. If it touches you or if you touch it. You go into the state like Rachel, Kuki, Abby, and Hoagie did."

"Does the affect go away?" Wally asked as they backed away slowly trying to head for the door.

"Yes, it does. Depending on how long the frog had touched you or you touched it depends how long you stay in the trance."

They both finally reached the door and ran out. "We need to find them before anything bad happens to them." Nigel said.

"What bad things can happen to them?" Wally asked.

"Well, you saw how they thought the sun was a flashlight or a giant yellow rainbow monkey and how Hoagie and Abby thought the rock was a soda machine like you said. Well, they could think a wild animal out here is a bed or something, so we need to find them before they get hurt." Wally nodded. "Okay, we will follow their footprints and if you see that frog stay away from it." Wally nodded and they both ran into the forest to find their high on a toad friends.

* * *

"Look a kitty!" Kuki squealed happiness. (It was actually Hoagie) "You are so cute little kitty." She went and hugged the "kitty".

"I love you too, Miss. Chilidog." Hoagie said as he grabbed the "chilidog" (Kuki) and started licking it.

* * *

"The coppers are after us." Rachel yelled as she ran.

"We got to move away from this city, Barney." Abby said as she followed Barney (Rachel).

"Stop moving!" Rachel yelled.

Abby stopped and looked around. "What is it Barney?"

"I smell crap." Rachel sniffed.

"Yes, sir, we are standing in shit. That is why." Abby saluted.

"Good. This shit will keep us protected from any dangerous people." Rachel sat down in the crap and rolled in it. "This is good. Come and sit egg."

Abby sat down in the crap and rolled in it. "Good thinking, Barney."

* * *

"The footsteps go different ways." Wally pointed at the footsteps.

"Okay that means two of them went one way and two of them went the other way. I'll go this way you go that way." Nigel ran off and Wally went the other way.

* * *

"I love you kitty!" She hugged Hoagie tighter.

"And I love you chilidog." Hoagie said as he locked Kuki's face.

Wally followed the footsteps and looked up and saw Hoagie and Kuki making out. "What the fuck? Holy shit they really are under a toad spell or whatever."

"Go away Mr. Orange Rainbow Money." Kuki shooed him away.

"Yeah, go away Mr. Orange." Hoagie said as he shooed Wally away as well.

"Break it up!" Wally said angrily and lots of jealous in his voice.

* * *

Nigel followed the footsteps and ran into Abby and Rachel covered in crap. _That means Wally is on the trail of Hoagie and Kuki._ Nigel thought.

"Stay away! We are protected by the powerful and almighty shit!" Rachel screeched.

"Yes, Barney is correct. We are protected by crap!" Abby exclaimed as she rolled in the crap some more.

_I have to think like them to earn their trust. _Nigel thought. "I am a warrior that came from the shit god."

Rachel sat up and walked over to Nigel. "Why did the shit god send you here?"

Nigel held in his laughter. "He wants me to take you to the crap palace."

Abby walked up to Rachel. "We should take this offer, Barney."

"Yes, we shall. Take us to the crap palace!" Rachel exclaimed.

Nigel turned around and chuckled and led them to the crashed plane.

* * *

"I said get the hell off her!" Wally yelled at Hoagie.

"Look, dipshit. I am trying to have sex with a chilidog. SO GO AWAY!" Hoagie yelled and went back to kissing Kuki.

Wally went up to Kuki and picked her up and started running towards the crashed plane. Hoagie ran after Wally. "Get back here with my chilidog!"

"If you catch me you can have her!" Wally yelled._ They are just under a frog's touch or something, so they don't really love each other. _Wally kept thinking.

* * *

Nigel finally got Abby and Rachel to the crashed ship. "The shit god will see you shortly. He wants you to fall asleep first."

"Come, Barney. We must fall asleep and the shit god will reward us." Rachel nodded and they both went into the crashed plane and fell asleep.

"NIGEL! I FOUND KUKI AND HOAGIE!" Wally yelled as he ran up to Nigel and set Kuki down as Hoagie came up to her and making out with her. Nigel started gagging. "Why the hell are they making out?"

"Toad touch or whatever." Wally said angrily.

Nigel smirked. "Are you jealous?"

"What the hell, dude? Fuck yeah I am jealous! The girl of my dreams is making out with Hoagie!" Wally exclaimed. Wally changed the subject. "Did you get Abby and Rachel?"

"Yeah, they were playing in shit." Nigel said as he watched Hoagie and Kuki make out.

All of a sudden Hoagie and Kuki passed out. Wally went over and bent down next to them. "What happened now?"

"The toad touch is coming off." Nigel said happily, so he didn't have to watch Hoagie and Kuki screw each other.

"Thank god." Wally stood up.

Seconds later Kuki woke up and saw she was on Hoagie. She got up quickly and saw Hoagie opening his eyes. She looked at Wally and Nigel. "Why was I laying on Hoagie?"

Hoagie stood up and chuckled. "Because you dig this." Hoagie motioned at his self.

Kuki hit him on the arm. "No, I don't I like Wal- Walter."

Wally's heart dropped a little. "Who is Walter?"

"Uh… Err… He is a friend of mine." Kuki said nervously.

"Do you have the hots for him?" Wally asked.

"Yes." Kuki lied.

"Where is Abby and Rachel?" Hoagie asked.

Nigel twitched. "In the crashed plane covered in shit."

Hoagie burst out laughing. "Why are they covered in shit?"

Nigel looked at Wally then back at Hoagie. "The same reason you and Kuki were making out."

Wally hit his hand against his face. "What? I would never make out with Hoagie." Kuki screeched.

"Well, you did. I have it taped on my phone." Nigel smirked.

"I wouldn't make out with Kuki she is my best friend!" Hoagie yelled.

_I'll have a little fun with this._ Nigel thought. He pulled out his phone and showed Hoagie and Kuki the video of them making out. Kuki jumped around in disgust. "Eww! Did we like it?"

"Looks like you did." Nigel smirked.

"Does that mean Kuki and me are a couple now?" Hoagie asked.

That got on Wally's last nerve. "Nope! You both got touched by a frog that made you high and make out and you did not enjoy it at all."

"Okay, good." Kuki sighed in relief.

"Why is everyone so loud?" Abby complained as her and Rachel walked out of the crashed plane.

"We were talking about stuff that doesn't matter, so we should move on and talk about why you two are covered in disgusting crap." Wally said quickly wanting to change the subject.

"Why the fuck is Abby covered in shit?" Abby yelled.

"You went playing in crap because you thought it would protect you both." Nigel said calmly.

"Why the hell would we think that?" Rachel said disgustedly.

"You both got touched by a frog that got you high and you thought the shit would protect you." Nigel said. "The ocean is right there. You should get cleaned off."

Rachel and Abby both went over to the water to wash the shit off them.

"I think I am going to go swimming as well. The whole Hoagie and me kissing thing has got my paranoid." Kuki walked over to the ocean. Took off her shirt and pants. She was just in her bra and underwear.

Wally mouth dropped. "Damn, she is hot." He started drooling over Kuki.

"Okay, drool. Let's hit that water." Hoagie teased and ran to the ocean.

"Yeah, I am tired from running after them all day. I need a break." Nigel said and walked over to the shore.

"Yeah, me too." Wally said as he took off his shirt and ran to the ocean.

* * *

**I updated early because I am weird. Sorry, about the last chapter. I forgot to spell check it. So so so so so sorry! I hope you liked this chapter. I will update as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Truth or dare and kisses

**Hey, this is the third chapter of stuck on an island. Sorry, I haven't updated. I was busy and stuff. Well, I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY! **

* * *

Kuki opened her eyes slowly and yawned. She woke up next to Wally and saw that he was snuggled up against her like the night before. She blushed.

Kuki stood up and stretched for a minute. She looked around and saw that Nigel was gone. She decided to look around for her bald friend. "Nigel?"

She walked towards the crashed plane to see if he was trying to get the communicator to work. When she got to the plane he was in the sand drawing a circle. "What are you doing?"

Nigel looked up and saw his Japanese friend looking at him. "I am trying to figure out what time it is."

"How?" Kuki asked out of curiosity.

"By drawing a circle, shoving a stick in the middle of it and making sure it faces the sun. The shadow of it will give me an estimation of the time." Nigel smirked at his own intelligence.

Koki rolled her eyes a little and yawned again. "Want me to wake the others?"

"No, let them get their sleep." Nigel replied.

"Okay," Koki chirped. "Did your sand clock work?"

Nigel stood and dusted the sand off his shorts and nodded. "Yeah, it does." He smiled. "Want to go and try to fix the communicator with me?"

Koki was about to reply, but her stomach did before she could. She was hungry. "I would, but my tummy says I am hungry."

Nigel chuckled a little. "Well, I could help you find some food if you want.

"What can we eat out here?" Koki asked.

"Fish." Replied Nigel.

Kuki made a disgusting face and gagged a little. "Are you serious?" Nigel nodded. "Okay, I guess."

"Good! Usually people don't trust my fishing skills." Nigel straightened his back and went to find a thick and long stick. "Come, Kuki."

Kuki nodded and walked over to Nigel who was trying to find a stick. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Nigel nodded and continued looking for a stick. "Positive?"

Nigel found a stick that was perfect. He picked the stick up and looked at Kuki. "Yes! Now let's go fishing."

Nigel walked over to the ocean with his stick. Kuki followed slowly behind him regretting that they decided to do this.

Nigel entered the ocean with his stick and started stabbing the water. "Come fish! Let me stab you!"

Kuki looked at the ground and slapped her hand against her face. "This is hopeless." She removed her hand from her face and looked at Nigel who was trying to stab the sea for fish. She could only think of one thing to do. She pulled out her phone and started recording her bald friend.

* * *

Everyone started laughing except Nigel. They were all watching the video that Kuki had recorded of Nigel stabbing the sea and saying lame catch phrases.

Nigel was watching his friends laugh hard on his lame attempt to catch fish. "It's not funny anymore."

Kuki rolled her eyes. She turned off her phone and shoved it in her pocket. "Whatever."

"Thank you, Kuki."Nigel thanked his friend.

"No problem." Kuki replied.

Wally walked up to Nigel and patted him on the back. "That was pretty funny, mate."

"Whatever. If you want funny you should act like a girl, Wally." Nigel huffed.

"That isn't a bad idea. Since we are stuck on this crappy island, we should, for today only, be the complete opposite of ourselves." Abby smiled.

"That means Wally would have to be girly." Kuki squealed.

"Wow! What? If I have to be girly that means you have to act like a tough guy."

"Okay!" Kuki squealed. "I mean yeah whatever."

Hoagie chuckled a little. It was so unlike his girly friend to be so not girly. "That means Abby will have to be girly as well."

"What? Abby don't remember saying that." Abby snapped.

"Well, you aren't girly, so that means you have to be girly." Hoagie answered her with a smirk. "That means Nigel and Rachel have to be fun and cool as well."

"Wait! I am fun, right?" Rachel asked with hints of disappointment in her voice. Everyone shook their head. "Fine, today I will be fun."

"Same with you Nigel." Hoagie pointed at Nigel. "Learn to be fun because you're worse than Rachel when it comes to fun."

Nigel rolled his eyes and then decided to nod his head. "What will Hoagie be then?"

Everyone didn't know what Hoagie would be. It was silent for three minutes until Kuki decided to speak up. "He can make sure everyone is being opposite."

"That isn't fun." Hoagie huffed as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Well, whoever fails to do something wrong will lose, so you can dare them to do anything you want." Kuki replied nervously. She knew if she replied she would get dared. It could be an awful dare.

"Yes! Okay! Start being the opposite of yourself now!" Hoagie screamed.

Everybody was silent. Nobody knew what to say or do. Nigel finally decided to break the silence. "Now what?"

Hoagie shrugged and then an evil smile appeared on his face. "Let's play hopscotch."

Everyone looked at him shocked. Who would ever suggest hopscotch? Finally, Kuki understood what Hoagie was doing. "No cruddy way am I going to play such a girly game. Why not football?"

Abby, eventually, caught on as well. "What? Let's play hopscotch. It's more fun!"

Rachel got it as well. "Yeah! I am cool with whatever! Let's do it man!"

Nigel understood what was happening. "Yeah! Let's do this shit!"

Wally was the only one who didn't know what was happening. "What the fuck are you saying? I will not play hopscotch because it is to-"He then realized what was happening. "I mean, yeah, let's play hopscotch."

Everyone stood up and went to go play hopscotch as Kuki sat next to a tree having a fake disgusted look on her face. Everyone knew she wanted to play, but everyone also knew she didn't want to get dared something she didn't want to do.

Hoagie decided to sit next to her. "Having fun?"

She glared at him with fire in her eyes like she was a volcano about to explode. "No!"

Hoagie backed away a little. He knew this girl for a very long time. He knew certain things got her mad and when she was mad. You don't want to see her. "Relax. You can just quit and I can dare you."

"But you will give me something mean." Kuki whined. Kuki realized she was sounding girly. "I mean can't we just play truth or dare." She knew truth or dare was what you play at a slumber party, but being stuck on an island was like having a slumber party.

Hoagie thought about it for a second._ If we play truth or dare I would dare all my friends the same thing and have more fun. _Hoagie decided. "Everyone stop!"

Everyone stopped and looked at him. When he felt he had their attention he decided to continue. "How about instead we play truth or dare?"

"Abby's in" Abby said and walked over to Hoagie and Kuki.

"I'm in." Wally and Nigel said in unison.

"I guess I'm in too." Rachel said.

* * *

It was nighttime and they were circling a fire that had made. They decided playing truth or dare at nighttime was a better idea for some reason.

"Okay, Abby." Hoagie smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Abby answered.

Hoagie sneered a little. "I dare you to lick Nigel's armpit."

Abby gagged for a minute then walked over to Nigel. She lifted up his arm and then licked his armpit as fast as she could. After she did she sat back down with a disgusted look on her face. She gave Hoagie a death glare. "You better get ready soon because when Abby is ready. She will dare the crap out of you."

"Okay, Kuki. Truth or dare?" Abby asked the black haired girl.

"Truth." Kuki replied happily.

Abby knew her friend would pick truth. "Okay, are you a virgin?"

Everyone looked at Kuki waiting for her answer. She looked around nervously. She didn't want to tell them. "Uh… Err… I don't want to tell you."

"It's either that or be dared." Abby smirked evilly.

"I rather be dared." Kuki said sadly.

"Okay. Abby dares you to tell me." Abby said.

"What? Oh, come on. Please, don't make me." Kuki pleaded.

Abby rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Fine. Abby dares you to sit on Wally's lap all night and stroke his hair romantically."

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"You all heard Abby. Abby said for Kuki to get on Wally's lap all night and stroke his hair romantically." Abby smiled.

Kuki stood up slowly as she turned red and sat on Wally's lap. She started stroking his hair like he was a kitty. He just turned red and didn't move.

After a couple rounds Kuki and Wally got use to the fact that Kuki was sitting on Wally's lap. Wally had moved to a tree to lean against, so they both could be more comfortable. He actually had wrapped his arm around her waist and she had snuggled up against him. Everyone thought it was amazing how they looked, so perfect together and how Kuki and Wally didn't notice it.

"Okay, Nigel. Truth or dare?" Hoagie asked.

Nigel thought about it for a second. "Dare."

"I dare you to have a make out session with Rachel." Hoagie said.

Nigel just leaned in and kissed Rachel. She kissed him back and then they started getting passionate with it. They both stood up and walked into the forest. Every now and then you could hear giggles or moans.

"Okay, Wally. Truth or dare?" Abby asked her blonde friend who was holding Kuki around the waist.

"Dare." He replied.

Hoagie and Abby looked at each other and smiled. "Okay, I dare you to kiss Kuki."

At that moment Wally and Kuki had separated from their position. Wally was furious. "No! I am not going to kiss her."

"Why not don't you _like_, Kuki?" Abby asked slyly.

That had gotten to Wally. What was he going to say? If he said he liked her Kuki would probably think he has a crush on her. If he said he didn't then she would cry. He bent down and kissed Kuki on the cheek. "Happy?"

"I mean on the lips boy. We aren't eight." Abby rolled her eyes.

_**Wally's pov**_

"I told you. I am not going to kiss, Kuki! Never ever ever!" I yelled.

"Why not it's just a little peck on the lips that turns into a passionate kiss?" Hoagie teased. How could Hoagie say that? He is my best friend. He knows I have a crush on Kuki. How could Abby and him be doing this to me?

"It's not just a little peck on the cheek. It would be my first kiss! I might be seventeen, but it is my first kiss. I don't want to waste my first kiss on her!" I lied. I did want to have my first kiss with Kuki.

Hoagie and Abby's mouth dropped at what I had said. I saw their gaze look on something else. I followed it and it landed on Kuki. She was crying. She stood up and slapped me across the face. It burned more that I hurt her than the slap I got across my face. I did deserve it. After that she ran inside the crashed plane.

I could hear Abby and Hoagie's voices, but I blocked them out. I felt too terrible to listen to what anyone had to say.

I started heading towards the crashed plane and walked in. I saw Kuki sitting in a corner crying. I felt even worse. "Kuki."

"Go a-away." She said through her sobs.

I refused to leave. I needed to make this all better. It was time to tell her. "No. I don't want to go away."

She looked at me and then cried some more. "Please, just leave."

I sat down next to her and put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up, so I could look at her. At that moment I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**HAHA! CLIFFY! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry, if you didn't like this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. Please, if you have time review. It makes me feel better.**


	4. So sorry

**Hello, everyone. I am sad to say that I am discontinuing Stuck on a Island. I have had no inspiration for this story and school and stuff. I was winging this story. (Shame on me) When I was doing A bet I had it all planned out. This story I was winging it. Anyways, I hope you do forgive me for discontinuing this story. I will write a good story soon. Sorry, for discontinuing this story**

**From, **

**KNDNumbuuh3.4**


End file.
